


Warten

by Rodo



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Deutsch, Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-22
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet über Isaacs Gedanken in Folge 19</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warten

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969) by [Rodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo)



> Betagelesen von sevil.

Isaac wartete. Das war alles, was ihm jetzt noch blieb. Also wartete er und starrte auf die Bilder, die seine Zukunft zeigten. Irgendwo tief in sich fragte er sich, warum er nicht einmal dagegen ankämpfte. Doch dann fiel ihm Simone wieder ein, wie sie ihn aus ungläubigen Augen angestarrt hatte, wie sie einfach nur dalag, fast als würde sie schlafen. Doch sie schlief nicht, dazu war ihre Haut zu blass und das Blut auf ihrer Brust schon zu dunkel.

Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann war er auch selber viel zu müde. Er hatte sich fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben damit, einen Weg zu finden, die Explosion aufzuhalten. Er hatte gemalt und gemalt, bis alles einen Sinn ergab, und darüber hatte er vergessen zu schlafen und zu essen. Nun war ihm nur noch eine Sache geblieben, die er malen konnte. Und das hatte er getan. Um ihn herum standen die Bilder, die ihn zeigten, schreiend und mit der Hälfte seines Kopfes abgesägt, alles in schwarz, weiß und rot.

Isaac hatte noch nicht einmal Angst, zumindest nicht vor dem Tod. Es machte ihm auch nichts aus zu wissen auf welche Art er sterben würde, doch die Bilder erzählten ihm, dass er leiden würde. Sehr sogar. Und Schmerzen hatte er noch nie besonders gut vertragen, das war wohl einer der Gründe gewesen, warum er mit dem Heroin angefangen hatte. Das, und weil ihm das Malen dadurch leichter fiel. Aber daran konnte er auch nichts mehr ändern, er würde es in Kauf nehmen müssen, so wie alles andere bis auf die Explosion.

Nur eins konnte er noch tun, er konnte ihn malen, den Mann, der kommen würde um ihn zu töten. Er hoffte nur, es würde ihm auch gelingen, vor allem deshalb, weil die Zeit langsam knapp wurde. Er wusste zwar nicht, wann genau es soweit sein würde, aber irgendwie spürte er, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Also nahm er ein letztes Mal Pinsel und Farbe in die Hand und betete, dass er tatsächlich das malen würde, was er sich wünschte.

Als er wieder aus seiner Trance erwachte, blieb ihm nur ein Moment um den finster wirkenden Mann zu begutachten, der ihm von der Leinwand entgegenstarrte.

„Du kannst also tatsächlich die Zukunft malen, genau wie der Professor gesagt hat. Fantastisch.“ Der Mann mit den dunkel funkelnden Augen sah sich fasziniert um.

„Du bist spät dran.“

„Ich schätze du weißt, warum ich hier bin.“

„Du bist der, der mich töten wird.“

_Ende_


End file.
